Saved
by Equinox Rise
Summary: Son sang avait un goût métallique et froid. Si j’avais pu, j’aurais longuement pleurer comme à chaque fois. Je mordais à pleine dent dans ce que je n’aurais jamais fait… si je n’en avais pas été amoureuse. Il ne m’aimait plus comme je l’aimais. Chapitre 6
1. Prologue

Notice : Le titre est sujet à changement... Pour l'instant Saved convient parfaitement. Le résumer n'est que celui de la Prologue et puis merci de me lire ! Je vais prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews. ^^ À bientôt dans le Chapitre 1

N.B : Le nom en italique et gras est celui du **_POV_** et si c'est indiqué none c'est qu'il n'y en pas. Les personnage sont à Stephenie Meyers omis une future petite intruse que j'ai crée de toute pièce !

Prologue

**Alice Cullen **

_La pièce était sombre et je n'avais aucune idée d'où je pouvais me trouver. La lune était haute, l'heure me sembla précise comme jamais. Minuit. Plusieurs personnes semblaient s'activer autours de moi, alors que je tentais de comprendre. Soudainement tous semblèrent fuirent par peur ou par respect, je ne saurais le dire._

_- Sortez d'ici ! Partez, hurla une voix déchiré par le chagrin et la colère. _

_- Mon amour, tu ne peux pas faire ça, le supplia une voix délicate et harmonieuse. _

_- Tu n'as pas honte ! Une mère en plus, s'écria la voix ténor d'Edward. _

_Un éboulement de pierre retentit et je __compris__ qu'il s'agissait de vampire que la première voix venait de pousser mon frère. Un porte calqua et le silence s'installa. Je ne comprenais rien... J'aurais tout fait pour comprendre, mais cela viendrait assez rapidement._

Alors que je crus que ma vision fut terminé, un hurlement de douleur me déchira les typant et plusieurs feulements violent s'en suivirent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ne voyais pas grand-chose dans mes visions, mais c'était la première fois que j'entendais aussi bien. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de vampire simplement parce que mon frère était présent et que les feulements étaient typiques des nôtres. Après quelque instant à me repasser ma vision sous les yeux, je les ouvris finalement pour découvrir Jasper qui me contemplait. Je lui souris radieuse et il ne releva pas ma vision. J'étais ravie que pour une fois, il ne s'y attarde pas. Edward le ferait bien assez tôt. Nous allions retrouver notre frère et son adorable petite amie Bella. Sa présence réchauffait notre frère. Nous ne pouvions pas la refuser auprès de nous et de toute façon, elle était ma meilleure amie. Je m'efforçai de traduire mentalement la bible, mais l'instant d'une faiblesse de la part de Bella qui mentionna une jeune femme de son âge qui avait fait une overdose à La Push, il y a une semaine et Edward était dans ma tête à voir ce que j'avais vu. Je n'ai pas su vraiment pourquoi je crue que ma vision avait peut-être un lien avec cette jeune femme, mais c'était sûrement parce que je m'efforçai de ne justement pas y penser. Je me figeai. Mon père voulait nous annoncer quelque chose auquel je ne portai pas attention. Bella était avec nous. Donc la nouvelle devait être bonne.

- Edward ! Carlisle veut nous demander ou annoncé quelque chose… Il vaudrait rentrer…

- Nous étions allés traîné sur la rue principal et pour une fois, je ne magasinai pas pour Bella.

- Bella ?

- Elle y était donc… c'est avant le repas, je regardai l'heure et sourit. Il ne reste que trente minutes !

Il me sourit, attira sa douce à lui et nous le devions le rejoindre chez nous.


	2. Memories of Rose

Dodie57 : Merci de ta Review ! C'était un brin volontaire que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose au début... tout deviendra plus clair au fil de votre lecture ^^ Merci encore ^^

Chapitre 1 : Memories of Rose

**_None_**

Edward et Bella étaient, bien évidemment, arrivés avant Alice et Jasper. Tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie, présent depuis la fin des classes, discutaient avec Esme sur la décoration prochaine de la cuisine. Ils proposaient des choses et Esme donnait son opinion qui était plutôt sévère. Parfois, ils riaient aux éclats ce qui allégeait l'ambiance alourdit par le comportement crispé de leur frère. Il était un peu peureux et n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Jasper. Alice l'avait mainte fois sermonné sur son manque de confiance en ses proches, ce qui en blessait plus d'un d'ailleurs.

Il y avait déjà quinze minutes que les Cullen, au grand complet, attendaient Carlisle dans leur magnifique salon décoré par la maîtresse de l'endroit. Rosalie et Jasper avaient bien pris soin de s'éviter ce qui attira leur frère dans leur tête et dégoûter parce qu'il venait de lire, il enfouit son visage dans le coup de sa douce. Son souffle était rassurant, mais cachait quelque chose. Bella l'interrogea dans le silence.

- Ils n'étaient pas en cours ce matin… Jasper et Rosalie à l'étage… ce matin, souffla Edward à Bella cette dernière frissonna et sursauta.

L'humaine était très surprise que cette réalité humaine touchait le vampire, mais elle ne les jugerait pas pour autant, ce n'était pas dans ses principes. Il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient sûrement eut un motif. Peut-être que leur partenaire était trop occupé à autre chose pour prendre en compte leur envie. Perdu dans ses songes, Bella cachait bien ses expressions qui auraient pu être très révélatrice. Soudainement, alors que personne ne s'y en attendait, l'intruse au sang chaud éclata de rire et sur ce, toujours vêtu de sa chemise blanche, Carlisle fit gracieusement immersion. Tout le monde lui sourit, omis Edward dont le regard semblait en feu. Le médecin interrogea Alice du regard. Elle lui parut ravie et encourageante. Il pouvait alors ce prononcé sans crainte puisque tous serait d'accord. Tous sauf un. Il ouvrit la bouche, sachant déjà ce que le docteur allait annoncer, Edward le coupa.

- Ce n'est pas un hôpital ici ! Carlisle a quoi penses-tu ? ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle ! Qu'elle s'en retourne chez et ou avec cet idiot de Quileute !

- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un hôpital ici et je pense ce que je veux ! Voyeur !

Un court silence s'en suivi et Carlisle reprit avec toute la douceur du monde.

- Elle n'a pas plus de famille que tu en avais avant ta mort et l'idiot de Quileute en a abusé… Je n'attends que l'occasion de le tué, finit-il par murmurer.

Seul Edward savait que malgré la colère qui marquait gravement son visage, il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait. Le jeune homme s'approcha de celui qui se faisait passer pour son père avec violence. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse prendre cette décision sans connaître toutes les opinions. Bella, effrayé par la scène, suggéra plus par peur que par prudence :

- Je peux la prendre chez moi… s'il y a quoi que ce soit ? !

Edward se tourna vivement vers sa compagne et Carlisle recula pour rejoindre sa moitié. La situation était très rare et ils n'étaient jamais venus au poing. Le docteur avait glissé une main autour des épaules d'Esme et cette dernière se prononça finalement:

- Je suis désolé, mais la jeune femme sera mieux chez nous... Elle ne retournera pas à l'école de l'année... Dans sa situation, son visage sembla devenir vers de jalousie, je crois qu'elle sera mieux auprès de Carlisle !

Edward se résigna aussitôt. C'était perdu d'avance et de toute façon, l'unique raison pour lequel il ne la voulait pas chez lui était bien simple : une humaine, c'était bien suffisant.

- Mon bureau lui servira de chambre, décida le docteur. Emmett, Jasper..

- Non, la coupa Rosalie. Je sais… trop bien ce qu'elle doit vivre et… Je lui offre ma chambre. Votre bureau vous est bien trop utile., Carlisle !

- Rose, souffla-t-il.

Bella ne compris pas pourquoi ce que Rosalie venait d'annoncer causait une tel réaction. Carlisle avait presque couru jusqu'à elle et l'avait pris dans ses bras. L'humaine fut un peu surprise de les voir ce témoigné autant d'amour. Il faut dire qu'omis les couples, Bella n'avait pas encore la chance de ce qui faisait vraiment d'eux une famille unie et unique. Le silence fut plus ou moins court puisque durant leur accolade, la famille s'affaira à rendre la maison la plus humaine possible, ce qui signifiait beaucoup de travail pour des vampires. Lorsqu'il la lâcha finalement, Edward s'assura qu'ils pouvaient se passer de lui, puisqu'il devait reconduire Bella et Rosalie fila à sa chambre. Aucun ne semblait avoir de problème avec le comportement d'Edward, mais celui de Rosalie en inquiéta plusieurs. Même celui qui s'était mérité l'insulte de voyeur grimaça à la lecture de ses pensées. D'un mouvement délicat, il attira Bella à l'extérieur et quitta le manoir chassant toutes les pensées de Rosalie hors de sa tête.

Des larmes brûlante coulait le long de ses joues, des souvenirs horribles lui montaient à la tête. Rosalie revivait son passé à travers cette jeune femme. Elle avait tout perdu, mais n'avait jamais pris conscience qu'elle partageait ce souvenir avec d'autres. Oui, elle s'était vengé, mais parce qu'elle en avait eu la chance et le droit seulement. Cette humaine ne pourrait jamais être libérée et chaque fois qu'elle regarderait son enfant dans les yeux, elle y retrouverait celui qui lui a fait tout ce mal. Ses sanglots doublèrent et céda à la tentation.

- EMMETT, hurla-t-elle d'un ton déchirer.

Sa moitié apparu aussitôt, blessé par les sanglots de sa compagne. Il l'a pris dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots tendre à l'oreille. Il aimait cette femme plus que tout au monde et aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ne ressente plus jamais cela, mais c'était impossible. Il était capable de tout lui pardonner pour lui éviter de souffrir et encore plus, mais il se sentait si impuissant dans ce genre de circonstance.

- Rose, s'inquiéta le vampire.

- Laisse moi…

- Mais… Rose, tenta Emmett.

Cette dernière le coupa violemment en le poussant faiblement. La brute fragile quitta alors sa chambre dans le silence. Un léger et cristallin hurlement résonna au deuxième étage ce qui força toute la famille à s'arrêter. Rosalie venait de s'effondrer, mais personne n'allait intervenir. Elle ne le désirait pas. Il n'y avait rien à faire. La jeune femme n'était pas encore là et elle commençait déjà à bouleverser son entourage. Pour tous les autres, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : attendre que Carlisle rentre avec la source de leur nouveau ennuie, n'ayant pas encore conscience que les ennuies que causerait leur invitée serait les plus difficiles à surmonter et que Bella avait, elle aussi, son long de défi.


	3. Leaving in death

Dodie3481 : Merci encore pour ta Review !! Il y a de forte chance que le prochain chapitre soit un POV d'alice !! Au plaisir ^^

Chapitre 2 : Leaving in death

**_Cassidy_**

Je n'ai pas exactement su pourquoi j'avais accepté son offre, mais le regard ambré de Carlisle devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose. Il n'était pas comme les autres hommes. Il avait quelque chose de plus ou plutôt quelque chose de trop. Il était trop parfait, trop serein, trop beau, trop sincère. Il était trop bon avec moi. Jamais, je ai mérité ce genre d'attention. Mes parents étaient des médecins tout comme lui, mais eux, ils travaillaient pour des gens courageux et dans le besoin dans un pays dévasté par les guerres et les maladies. Un travail admirable certes, mais tout autant risqué. La mort leur est rentrée dedans comme la réalité frappe un rêveur qui rêve trop. Je m'étais retrouvé seule et j'avais fui des responsabilités que je n'aurais jamais eu pour d'autre encore pire. Ma vie avait changé depuis que ce jeune garçon s'en était pris à moi lors d'une soirée trop digne de celle que j'organisais à Los Angeles. La cité des anges étaient plutôt un piège pour ange perdu.

Lorsque je le vis faire immersion dans ma chambre avec un bouquet de rose et quelques fruits rafraîchissant, je ne pu pas m'empêcher de détourner le regard et de chasser tous les souvenirs de ma vie d'avant de ma tête. Il me donnait trop d'importance et je ne sentais pas à la hauteur. Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et s'assit près de mon lit. Je me sentais vraiment trop mal à l'aise pour le regarder en face. J'allais m'incruster chez eux et il ne disait rien.

- C'est moi qui t'ai invité, Cassidy, souffla le docteur conscient de mon malaise. Et puis, après ton overdose, je doute que tu puisses prendre soin de vous deux toute seule. Esme se fait déjà un plaisir de savoir qu'elle aura de la compagnie à la maison…

Je lui tournai complètement dos, me retrouvant couché sur le ventre. Ce lit me convenait et l'endroit aussi. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Tout était pure et simple, ici. J'aurais préféré mourir que de le voir me considérer comme si j'étais sa fille. Je devais être personne à ses yeux, une patiente rien de plus. Qu'ils veulent de moi au non là-bas ne m'importait pas vraiment.

- Je ne peux pas … aller chez vous… répliquai-je.

Il me caressa le dos de ses mains étrangement glacées. Cette sensation me donnait l'impression d'être vivante et chassait au plus profond de mon être la sensation brûlante qu'avait laissé mon agresseur sur ma peau. Ce n'était pas premier contact que nous avions, enfin celui-là était le premier familier. Évidemment, il ne me laissa pas de marbre, je ne pu que me retourner.

- J'insiste comme tous les membres de ma famille…

Je soupirai et me sentis coupable de montrer autant de réticente. Son regard m'enchantait littéralement et il allait finir par me faire céder. Je fermai les yeux par instinct.

- Votre insistance me trouble docteur Cullen… Vous m'avez convaincu de garder mon enfant et en plus vous voulez que vive chez vous… Devrais-je avoir des raisons de me demander pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Il n'y a rien de troublant, Cassidy. Je tiens simplement à toi et à ta vie ! tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je regrette tout ce que les gens ont pu te faire par le passé. Aujourd'hui, tu peux tourner la page et offrir à ton futur enfant une vie comme celle dont tu as toujours rêvée…

- Vous croyez que j'ai rêvé de vivre chez l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, de faire partie d'une famille qui n'a jamais été la mienne, d'être mère alors que je n'ai même pas encore un âge raisonnable pour cela et que la seule chose que j'ai devant moi : c'est un chemin inexistant, m'écriai-je presque furieuse ? !

Il cessa alors de me toucher et je senti instinctivement les mains de mon agresseur se serrer contre ma gorge. Un flot de larme s'empara de mes joues et j'ouvris les yeux. Carlisle s'était approché de moi et s'apprêtait à me serrer contre lui, mais je le repoussai avec douceur. Qu'allai-je devenir s'il restait toujours près de moi pour calmer mes angoisses et mes sensations horribles ? Je ne voulais pas déprendre de lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, murmura-t-il doucement. Seulement... accepte que l'on puisse vouloir t'aider et te donner l'affection que tu mérites !

- Je…, commençai-je incapable de me calmer. Je ne veux pas, je saisis l'une de ses mains et je la pressais contre l'une des miennes, déprendre de vous...

Nous nous fixâmes un long moment dans le silence, seul les pas des infirmières, patients ou visiteurs résonnait entre nous. Un instant de plus et j'aurais voulu qu'il soit mon père, un instant de plus moins mon ami et un instant moins critique l'homme de vie. Je pensai à sa femme, elle devait l'attendre et il ne rentrerait sans doute pas sans moi.

- Jamais nous te retiendrons chez nous, souffla-t-il comme s'il craignait que je craigne être enfermé dans une pièce jusqu'à ma mort.

Un autre silence de ma part s'en suivi. Quelque chose me disait d'accepter, mais autre chose de me méfier. J'hésitai encore un court moment. Qu'avais-je à perdre ? J'avais tout perdu et il m'offrait l'occasion de me refaire… J'avais donc tout à gagner.

- Je sais… Je sais tout cela… Docteur Cullen

- Carlisle, dit-il simplement. Appel moi Carlisle

Je fermai de nouveau les yeux. Je me vis enfant. Ma mère m'encourageait à faire quelque chose. Mon père, derrière elle, me souriait radieux et fier. Je me vis grandir et ils se fanèrent comme les roses fragiles que Carlisle m'avait apporté. Perdu et effrayé, le docteur fit disparaître les fantômes de mes parents d'un coup de main. Je voulus lui hurler d'arrêter, mais je perçus alors un murmure aussi doux que le vent et je ne pu le déchiffré. Je me plu à croire que c'était ma mère qui me souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur, mais la véritable voix de Carlisle me brisa le cœur :

- Il est temps que tu vives avec les vivants, maintenant.

J'ouvris les yeux, au bord des larmes. Il se tenait près à emmener : droit, un fauteuil- roulant devant lui et ma valise que je n'avais jamais ouverte à sa gauche.

Je n'ai pas exactement su pourquoi j'avais accepté son offre, mais le regard ambré de Carlisle devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose. Je me retrouvais en moins de dix minutes dans sa Mercedes noire. Il avait beaucoup de classe au volant de sa voiture, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Mon visage était tourné vers le paysage. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, mais je n'avais pas pour autant envie de regarder le conteur. Tout était froid dans le véhicule et malgré cette sensation je sentais mes paupières se fermer. Je l'entendis m'appeler :

- Cassidy ?

Il me tira vers lui d'une main. Sa poigne était solide tout comme son corps. Il était entièrement froid et je me sentais bien presque allongé contre lui. Je me laissai sombré dans le sommeil même si je savais que l'on ne tardait pas à arriver vers ma nouvelle vie.


	4. Meeting our faith

_Dodie3481 : Merci Encore ^^ Je t'adore !! Comme promis c'est Alice POV ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que plait la nouvelle au Cullen ^^  
_

_NdlA : Je sais... Alice est profonde dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pour son bien ! _

Chapitre 3 : Meeting our faith

_**Alice Cullen**_

Heureusement pour nous tous, Rosalie nous avait rejoint au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Personne ne lui avait posé de question, nous respections le fait que la nouvelle venue pouvait raviver des souvenirs douloureux chez elle et qu'elle ne préférait pas vraiment en parler. Elle ne laissait rien paraître. Toujours aussi belle, Rosalie gardait un air stoïque et elle était finalement prête à l'attendre avec nous.

Ils étaient tous bien plus patient que moi : je sautais quasiment sur place suite à vision que j'avais eu d'Emmett et de la jeune femme entraient de ce chamailler, rien de très grave seulement de très comique. Edward les regardait d'un air réprobateur, alors qu'Esme s'était blottit contre Carlisle approuvant déjà pleinement sa présence et tout le bien-être que cela était supposé provoquer. Enfin, je m'attardai pas à cette vision puisque le moment était là, sur le point de se produire.

Comme de fait, le moteur de la Mercedes de Carlisle se fit entendre et Emmett se précipita à cette dernière. J'avais seulement laissé entendre qu'elle dormirait et il devait déjà la sortir du véhicule avec toute la douceur du monde. Son odeur, bien que mêlé avec celle de notre tuteur et d'Emmett, importuna Jasper qui préféra fuir quelque heure, histoire de bien se nourrir et de laisser la jeune femme s'installer, sans la troubler. Je n'avais rien contre, mais il devrait s'y faire rapidement. Au même moment ou ma moitié nous avait quittés, Edward fit immersion dans la pièce sans Bella qui, s'en suis sûr, aurait aimé participé à ça.

- Laisse-moi ! Je peux marcher ! ! Lâche moi ! ! Espèce de grosse brute !

La voix était claire puisque Emmett faisait son entrer dans la maison. J'accourus jusqu'à eux et comme de fait, il la portait dans ses bras pendant qu'elle lui tapait dessus faiblement.

- Foutez-moi la paix ! Où est Carlisle ? Au secours ! ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! ! Lâche moi ! Ne me toucher plus espèce de grizzli mal léché !

J'éclatai de rire lorsqu'elle le surnomma Grizzli puisque c'était ainsi que nous le surnommions. Elle semblait très mal, non pas physique, mais plutôt mentalement. Juste à sa façon de regarder Emmett, un homme l'avait brisé et elle était persuadée que c'était de sa faute. Avant de plus m'attarder sur elle, je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, grimaçait, sans doute à la lecture de ses pensées. Quant à Rosalie, elle avait les yeux rivés vers le sol, revivant sûrement ses propres souvenirs. Je soupirai. Elle devait être accueilli comme une source de sourire et de bonheur, pas comme un démon sorti tout droit de nos enfers. J'étais la seule à rire. Non. Esme s'était joint à moi en la voyant enfin. Bien qu'un éclair de panique et de jalousie traversa son regard, elle s'arrêta légèrement souriante et me dit avec douceur.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit… réellement drôle, Alice.

Sa voix captiva la nouvelle et elle la fixa presque qu'apeurer.

- N'ai pas peur... Carlisle arrive. Il est seulement allé stationner la voiture. Emmett a seulement voulu bien faire ! C'est un bon garçon...

Il serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, la coupa Rosalie.

Son regard vogua sur nous et s'arrêta finalement sur Emmett. Son expression n'avait pas changé et nous sentions tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose de familier, de rassurant. Heureusement pour elle autant que nous, Carlisle fit immersion dans la même pièce que nous. N'ayant yeux que pour elle, il nous ignora et se précipita près d'elle. Il lui sourit ce qui eut un effet ravageur sur la nouvelle. Emmett la laissa aller.

Debout devant notre père et dans le silence, je peux m'attarder vraiment sur elle. Ses converse semblait avoir servi sur des miles. Elles étaient noires et les lacets d'un de ses souliers était blanc et l'autre rouge foncé. Ses jambes avaient été faite pour porter des talons hauts. Je m'étonnai en me demandant pourquoi elle n'en portait pas maintenant. Elle portait un jean Diesel bien ordinaire au niveau de la couleur. Le bas était évasé sans plus, aucune ceinture ne lui était utile bien que sa taille eut été fine. Ses bras se balançait négligemment donnant l'impression qu'il était plus long que la moyenne. Ses phalanges semblaient hurler leur maigreur. Ses mains les appuyaient douloureusement. Ses épaules dénudés puisqu'elle portait une camisole blanche s'attachant au coup, donnait l'impression qu'elles allaient céder si l'on rajoutait une quelconque pression. Face à sa maigreur, je ne compris pas mon père de l'avoir forcé à garder l'enfant, mais la vie... Carlisle et son éternel amour pour la vie allait finir par lui coûter. Je voulus prendre le temps de regarder son visage, mais le docteur me cacha bien décider à nous la présenté.

- Cassidy Aaron, voici ma femme Esme, commença-t-il.

Elles se serrèrent brièvement la main, échant un sourire timide.

- Rosalie, la cadette de nos aînés.

Rosalie sera la jeune femme dans ses bras sans crier gare ce qui fit sursauté Cassidy et sourire presque tout le monde.

- Edward, l'aîné.

Il hocha de la tête en guise de bienvenue et Carlisle se pencha sur son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui devait être : ne fait pas attention à Edward.

- Emmett, notre grizzli…

Je retins pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle rougit de honte et s'approcha de lui.

- Je suis désolé... Sincèrement...,souffla la jeune femme.

- Ça va, la coupa Emmett. Seulement, la prochaine fois pense à me considérer comme un Grizzli en peluche...

Instantanément, elle se jeta sur lui et le sera contre elle, toute sourire. Il la souleva et la scène nous émut tous. C'était enfin arrivé, le jour où nous serions considérés comme une famille aimante et normale. Il la posa finalement sur le sol et je m'approchai d'elle avec mon éternel grâce.

- Alice, me présentai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi faisant volé ses cheveux bruns. D'un mouvement délicat de la main, elle renvoya ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Cassidy me sourit largement et présenta sa main. Je mis un temps presque fou à réagit tant j'étais hypnotisé par ses yeux bleus clairs. Il semblait aussi profond que l'océan, mais aussi clair que le ciel. Son nez était comme tous les autres et ses joues bien qu'un peu creuse, mettaient en valeur ses boucles d'oreille de jade. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et pâles. J'attendis qu'elle parle pour voir son visage vivant et remplit d'émotion s'animer.

- Enchanté, Alice, dit-elle avant de s'approcher de Carlisle.

Un court silence s'en suivi. Personne n'osa parler. Tout était nouveau, autant pour elle que pour nous. Carlisle semblait être son encre, nous le navire et le reste du monde la mer. Nous l'empêchions de se noyer, mais j'eus peur, comme Rosalie, que cela ne serait pas suffisant puisque sa seule menace, resterait elle-même.


	5. Never Alone

_NdlA : Chapitre particulièrement long. _

Chapitre 4 : Never Alone

None Partie 1 : Feel it.

C'était le bonheur le plus complet qu'avait pu toucher les Cullen depuis un long moment. Tous avait trouvé leur compte avec la nouvelle venue. À commencer par Esme qui avait enfin de la compagnie. Un jour, alors que Esme et Cassidy étaient assises sur le même canapé, la vampire serait l'humaine dans ses bras et cette dernière lui avait doucement soufflé, qu'elle lui faisait penser à sa défunte mère. Les deux jeunes femmes faisaient la cuisine ensemble, discutait décoration et parfois, elles partaient faire du shopping pour le bébé rien de gigantesque pour l'instant, mais ça ne saurait pas tarder. Plus souvent qu'autrement, Esme et Cassidy s'installaient au piano d'Edward et jouaient quelque morceau rien de très bon, mais au moins, elles amusaient.

Ce dernier ne travaillait presque plus de nuit. Non pas qu'il en avait marre, mais son invité avait tout autant, sinon plus, besoin de lui que ses patients. Il travaillait avec d'autre docteur tout aussi compétant que lui et ils pouvaient assurer, aussi bien que lui, le quart de nuit. Carlisle adorait la regarder dormir, assis, inconfortable, dans un coin de sa chambre. Il suivait avec patience chaque cycle de son sommeil sachant presque par cœur l'instant où elle se réveillerait. Le temps lui semblait paresseux_, _le laissant profité de sa vie. Il se sentait horrible de la regarder. Il avait l'impression de devenir un agresseur puisqu'il violait, dans un sens, son intimité et dans un autre, parce qu'il était un monstre, une bête sans pitié qui, d'un mouvement de main habile, pourrait lui briser les os. Il se demandait souvent comment Edward avait fait.

Sinon dès leur retour de l'école, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward évitaient Cassidy comme la peste. La jeune femme s'était rapidement senti visé par les trois Cullen, mais bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas vraiment raison de l'être. Edward passait son temps avec Bella à l'extérieur ou chez elle, rien de bien étonnant. Quant à Rose, elle n'avait rien contre elle, bien au contraire, seulement, s'était le meilleur moyen de faire le vide, d'éloigner tous les souvenirs qu'elle croyait partagé. Emmett l'aidait beaucoup aussi c'était pour cette raison que le Grizzli en peluche ne prenait jamais de bon temps avec la nouvelle.

Au bout des quatre semaines passés, Cassidy en avait abstraction, mais lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle profitait de la présence de Bella et d'Emmett pour s'amuser encore plus. Ils étaient une source de bonheur et de changement sous-estimé. Edward veillait jalousement sur sa petite amie lorsque les deux jeunes femmes passaient un peu de temps ensemble. Elles étaient sages, contraintes par sa présence. Bella avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre... Edward allait finir par tout savoir... Bref, elles en restèrent aux conversations superficiels, mais amusantes.

Alice et Cassidy étaient presque les meilleures amies du monde. Il faut dire presque puisque la vampire avait une forte préférence pour Bella. Cassidy, Alice et Jasper formaient un trio désordonné, mais qui, pour l'instant, avait la pêche . Jasper était, bien évidemment, moins présent qu'Alice, mais ils s'amusaient comme de vrai adolescent une fois réunis. Cassidy avait mis un temps inhabituel pour faire confiance à Jasper. Il était tout aussi charmant qu'Emmett et Carlisle, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la forçait à se méfier littéralement. C'était la même chose avec Edward.

Lorsque le trio se rendait à Port Angeles pour faire un peu de shopping et fêter, Alice et Jasper rentrai frais comme une rose alors que la future mère était morte de fatigue. Ses retours nocturnes avaient au moins un avantage : elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar trop épuisé pour le supporté. Il faut avouer qu'au tout début, Carlisle avait accourut près de Cassidy parce qu'elle s'était réveillée en hurlant. Ses cauchemars ne semblait jamais se calmer. Elle n'en parlait pas, se contentant de les vivres dans le silence. Heureusement qu'il fut vampire parce que ses crises de larmes pouvaient durer plusieurs heures durant. Il avait durement accepté l'état dans lequel ses cauchemars la plongeaient, mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Lorsqu'elle avait monté un couteau de cuisine dans sa chambre, il avait eu du mal à se contrôler, non pas pour la mordre, mais pour intervenir. Il se sentait impuissant et cruel plus qu'il ne sentait déjà senti au début de son existence de vampire. Edward lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait rien changer, mais bien évidemment s'était tout le contraire. Ce n'était pas méchant de la part ça, il voulait simplement que son père comprenne que sa souffrance n'avait rien de médicalement guérissable.

Un soir, alors que Jasper était au plus mal sentant l'odeur du sang qui ruisselait sur la peau de l'humaine au deuxième étage, Bella posa une question à Edward, une fois le vampire parti chasser et toutes les possibles oreille indiscrète trop loin pour entendre leur conversation :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde est… bizarre depuis un moment ?

- Cass… Elle tente de se faire croire qu'elle a le contrôle, répondit sombrement son amoureux.

- Hein, fit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice entra dans le salon complètement découragé, mais sa démarche était dansante. Elle avait sans doute vu l'avenir et cela s'annonçait charmant. Malgré sa démarche, Carlisle venait de jeter tous les objets coupants de leur maison dans la poubelle et s'était assis près de cette dernière stoïque.

- Il n'y a pas que Jasper qui soit au plus mal, certifia la jeune vampire.

- Alice, laisse Carlisle en paix… il va s'en sortir… ce n'est pas comme si elle allait réussir son coup…, la supplia Edward.

Je ne comprends rien ! On pourrait m'expliquer, manifesta Bella visiblement frustré d'être hors sujet.

- Cassy… se mutile! Edward, tu aurais pu être clair non…, s'indigna sa sœur.

- QUOI, hurla Bella, Carlisle ne fait rien ? !

- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pourrait rien changer…

- Bon sang ! À quoi pense-t-elle, s'inquiéta Bella ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'il ne pourrait pas changer quelque chose, demanda-t-elle à Alice toujours aussi inquiète.

_**Bella**__****__**Carlisle**_

Partie 2 : Put it all off your hands

**_Bella Swan_**

Le moment me semblait critique, presque décisif, mais les deux vampires gardaient leur calme. J'étais rouge de colère et morte d'inquiétude pour Cassidy. Je l'adorais autant qu'Alice et je me sentais moins seule lorsque nous partagions des dîners avec les Cullen. Elle était toujours là et je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Alice fixai son frère avec attention alors que lui me regardait, tout deux stoïque.

- Oui ! Bien sur que oui, affirma Alice. Seulement, il croit beaucoup en ce qu'Edward lui dit et… Edward veut que Carlisle comprenne que Cassidy est brisé et qu'il ne peut rien changer…

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu lui mens Edward, le réprimandai-je.

- Hum…

Je ne le su pas, mais s'était presque apparent sur le visage. Carlisle avait bougé et nous écoutait. Edward ne devait plus rien taire. Tout cela ressemblait plus à de la jalousie qu'à autre chose. Oui, il protégeait sa famille, mais à quel prix ? ! Je refusai d'admettre qu'il finirait par me protéger de la sorte un jour.

- Parle Edward ! S'il te plait !

- Elle pense trop souvent à Carlisle… Comme maintenant… Elle est sur le point de s'endormir. Elle a peur de faire un cauchemar, mais elle pense à lui. C'est étrange à quel point il l'apaise. Ils ne se sont pas vu plus de deux minutes, sans compter les nuits qu'il passe dans sa chambre à la regarder et à se sentir mal, je jetai un sourire en coin à Edward qui me sourit brièvement, cette semaine et elle pense qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'elle le dégoûte. Et elle repart dans ses souvenirs. Elle… Oh … Elle dort enfin, conclu-t-il.

Il fut saisit de répulsion entrant dans un cauchemar qu'il semblait trop connaître. Alice lui sera la main, mais il s'en défit.

- Et il est parti… dans sa chambre incapable de se retenir, souffla doucement la vampire.

Edward secoua la tête, examinant la vision de sa sœur.

**_Carlisle Cullen_**

Ce qu'avait dit Edward ne m'avait pas laissé indifférent, mais j'avais choisi de me rendre à son chevet bien avant de l'entendre. Je savais qu'il me mentait, mais je ne connaissait pas les raisons. Maintenant, tout prenait un sens dans ma tête : les mensonges d'Edward, les réactions excessive d'Esme lorsque je parlais de Cassidy. Un sourire léger se dessina sur mes lèvres, mais en poussant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Rose un murmure troublant m'accueilli.

- Jacob…

À ce nom, je me raidis, mais je m'approchai d'elle inquiet.

- Arrête, reprit-elle articulant à peine. …Pas bien… mal.

Je détournai les yeux horrifier. Il ne se passait rien, mais j'étais tout aussi effrayé qu'elle. Je la voyais différemment, comme si, maintenant plus que jamais, elle était une femme comme l'était Esme à mes yeux. Je voyais en elle, tout le potentiel d'une mère, d'une amie, d'une amante. Je me trouvai lâche de l'imaginé comme tel. Elle avait tout le savoir d'Esme, la beauté de Rosalie, la joie de vivre d'Alice et le sang de Bella. Le sang. Si j'avais été humain et que sa vie et la mienne avaient été dénudé d'horreur, il y aurait longtemps que nous consumerions nos pêchés. Incapable de rebrousser le chemin, je m'agenouillai près de son lit. Comme si j'avais beaucoup trop de bruit, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sursauta. Je baissais les yeux culpabilisant.

- Carl… Carlisle

À mon nom, je me levai les yeux vers elle. Elle s'était redresser et pressait les draps contre elle. Je me surpris à penché la tête pour voir si elle était habiller, mais une bretelle de sa nuisette violette m'indiqua clairement qu'elle était habiller. Je me sentis soulager sur le coup.

- Je voulais… m'assurer que tout allait bien, soufflai-je à mi-voix.

Je la vis sourire et bien que mon cœur eut été mort depuis près de trois cent soixante deux ans, j'eus l'impression qu'il s'emballait. Je me relevai, près à quitté la pièce.

- Sa va, fit-elle.

Elle tapota sur le lit à côté d'elle. Je l'interrogeait du regard, inquiet et nerveux devant la signification de ce geste. J'étais un homme et elle m'invitait dans son lit. Bien sur, dans d'autre circonstance, j'aurais sans doute sauté sur l'occasion comme tout jeune homme de mon âge, mais pour elle s'était différent. On avait abusé de son état et on avait profité de sa confiance. Je n'étais pas certains. Elle se fit rassurante et m'invita de nouveau.

- Viens..

Je me glissai tranquillement sur les couvertures. L'odeur du sang me fit retrousser le nez. D'un mouvement délicat et pour détourné son attention, je relevai la bretelle tombante de sa nuisette. Elle rougit. J'adorais lorsqu'elle où Bella prenait des couleurs. J'aimais les voir humaines.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me rendormir…, murmura-t-elle.

- Il le faut… tu es épuisée l'assurai-je doucement.

Elle emprisonna l'une de mes mains dans la sienne. Sa pression était engourdie, mais généreuse.

- Dors avec moi…

- Quoi, répliquai-je surpris.

- Reste avec moi… S'il te plait…

Sa voix était étrange. J'aurais pu juré qu'elle se livrait un combat. Elle avait peur que je reste, mais je sentais clairement qu'elle en avait besoin.

- Je ne crois pas que… tu sois… vraiment à l'aise avec le fait que je reste avec toi…

- Non, s'il te plait… Reste… j'en ai vraiment besoin…

- Tu ne voulais pas dépendre de moi…

- Arrête…

Elle avait agité ses bras et j'avais tout vu sans rien manqué. Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Inconsciemment, je me saisi de son poignet gauche et regardai ses cicatrices et marques fraîches et les effleurai du bout des doigts. Sa peau était douce et chaude. J'aimais cette sensation. Elle me regardait incrédule, alors je le portai à mes lèvres laissant ma langue effleuré ses blessure. Son goût était somptueux et il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas pu en profité et c'était quelque chose d'effrayant. Je m'en défi rapidement. J'eus plus peur que mal, mais je la laissais réagir. Elle avait les yeux fermer comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose de brusque. Elle soupira lorsque je libérai son poignet. Elle ouvrit en suite les yeux et me fixa incrédule.

- Dors… Je ne te dérangerait plus…ni moi ni les autres…, lui soufflai-je doucement en me levant du lit et me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Et Jacob, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je me sentis vraiment mal de posé ma main glacé sur la poigné de la sortie.

- Tu es exténuée… Je t'en supplie… Endors-toi…

J'ouvrit la porte bien qu'elle était sortit de son lit entraînant les draps avec elle. Je gardais la tête haute l'ignorant du mieux que je le pu. Je me sentais plus comme son père et cette position m'était plus confortable que toutes les autres.

- Carlisle…

Elle était juste derrière moi, je sentais sa chaleur. Je serai les dents et quittai la pièce fermant la porte derrière moi. Incapable d'aller plus loin, coupable de l'abandonner comme Jacob l'avait fait, je me laissai glisser contre la porte. Je l'entendis s'étendre à même le sol. Je fermai les yeux pensant à autre chose qu'à son comportement et une heure plus tard, sans avoir bouger, je me retrouvai étendu sur le sol. Elle avait ouvert la porte. J'ouvris les yeux, mal en point. Cassidy me regardait, des larmes avait souiller ses joues. Inquiète, je me redressai et l'examinai attentivement. Elle avait le teint livide et du sang un peu partout sur le visage. Inquiet examinait ses jambes, mais je m'arrêtai sur ses mains : tremblantes et couvertes de sang. J'hésitai à regarder ses jambes, elle ne portait que sa nuisette violette. J'essayai de me relever, mais je glissai sur nectar qui avait autrefois guidé mes instinct. Je priai le ciel que ma famille ne senti pas le sang qui s'écoulait d'elle. Je m'installe à genou devant elle la fixai dans les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tout va bien… vous devriez retourné au lit, me dit-elle en passant nerveusement une main à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour retirer la substance visqueuse qui lui collait.

Je ne ratai pas son mouvement et l'horreur me saisit. Elle avait provoqué sa perte. Ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour lui enlevé la vie traînait non loin de nous. Je mis la main dessus et l'agitait devait elle.

- Qu'as-tu fais ?

Il y avait du sang sur presque tout la longueur. Un frison me traversa le corps et je eu largement envie, après avoir tenté le diable plus tôt, de me régaler de tout ce sang.


	6. Unable to stay

Dodie3481 : Merci encore ! Désoler... sa vie était en jeu... Enfin... Tu verra dans ce chapitre !

Lune-diamant : Bonne fête XD Merci pour ta Review... Je sais Je sais... mais attends... Il me reste un autre couple troublant... Eh oui.. Désoler... j'ai essayer de le retenir (Carlisle), mais il est trop fort XD J'espère que sa va quand même te plaire... enfin surment plus la suite que ce chapitre XD

Alessia : Merci pour tes reviews !

Chapitre 5 : Unable to stay

**_None_**

La maison n'avait pas mis trop de temps à ce vider. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper avait quitté dans le temps de le dire, importuné par l'odeur du sang et chassé par Edward et Carlisle. Ce dernier essayait de calmé son père. Il devait se contenir, ne pas agir sur un coup de tête : écouter son cœur et ses valeurs. Seulement… contrairement à se que pensait les membres de sa famille, Carlisle était aussi capable d'écouter son cœur et de lui confier tout ses moyens. Il ne devait pas. Edward essayait de l'en empêcher, se tenant loin de lui à cause de l'odeur du sang qui lui collait à la peau.

- Rosalie n'accepterait pas que tu fasses une tel chose Carlisle ! C'était son choix ! Elle veux en être la…

- Non, répliqua Carlisle d'un ton calme et paisible comme s'il s'adressait à Cassidy.

Cette dernière s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était le soluté qui la maintenait en vie. Elle était livide, fiévreuse, mourante. Carlisle n'avait d'yeux que elle. Alice frissonna soudainement, au même moment ou Edward réalisait que c'était peine perdu.

**_Alice Cullen_**

La pièce était sombre et je savais maintenant où je pouvais me trouver. La lune était haute, l'heure me sembla précise comme jamais. Minuit. Plusieurs personnes semblaient s'activer autours de moi, alors que je tentais de comprendre. Nous n'étions que trois et tout le monde s'agitait. Soudainement, nous nous approchâmes de Carlisle plus par peur que par respect.

- Sortez d'ici ! Partez, hurla la voix déchiré par le chagrin et la colère du docteur.

- Mon amour, tu ne peux pas faire ça, le supplia une voix délicate et harmonieuse, celle d'Esme.

- Tu n'as pas honte ! Une mère en plus, s'écria la voix ténor d'Edward.

Un éboulement de pierre retentit et je compris qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle qui venait de repoussé mon frère en lui entrant dedans. Esme m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce. La porte calqua et le silence s'installa. Je comprenais tout maintenant...

Tel que je l'avais vu, un hurlement de douleur me déchira les typant et plusieurs feulements violent s'en suivirent. Tout le monde était de retour à la maison. Cependant une voix, ou plutôt un hurlement saisit Edward plus que tout les autres :

- Elle ne l'ai plus, mon fils !

_**None**_

Pendant trois jours. Bella n'était pas venu chez les cullen. Carlisle n'était pas aller travailler et Esme, Rosalie, Alice et Emmett avait quitté le nid familial pour quelque jours. Jasper et Edward avaient plaidé en faveur de rester épauler leur père. Ce dernier les virait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. La transformation de Cassidy était complète et elle surfait entre le calme et la violence. À chaque fois que Carlisle était dans sa chambre, un animal agonisant entre ses bras, Cassidy souriait, mangeait la bête silencieusement et finissait par demandé :

- Je sais ce que je suis Carl.. Carlisle… Plus d'animaux… Je veux… du vrai…

Il avait mis un temps fou à réagir, à un point tel qu'elle eut le temps de s'approcher de la porte et de menacé de sortir. En moins de deux, le docteur était tout près d'elle. Elle lui sourit, amusé comme si la soif avait disparue.

- Tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi, souffla-t-il amusé.

- Oh oui, fit-elle en glissant une main dans son coup.

Il lui sourit largement et tenta faiblement de se défaire. Elle était définitivement plus forte que lui, mais ils jouaient avec le feu et ce n'était pas une excellente idée. Edward et Jasper devaient rodé non loin de la maison. La jeune femme poussa un long soupire, délaissa son créateur et alla s'installé dans un des fauteuils confortable qu'il avait mis à sa disposition, bien que la position debout lui soit plus confortable.

- Cassidy..

Il s'élança rapidement à côté d'elle et l'interrogea du regard. Tellement de question lui traversait la tête. Jamais il n'y arriverait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et incapable de résisté, il se pencha sur elle. L'ambiance était plus froide que jamais, mais même Esme n'arrivait pas à donné l'impression à Carlisle d'être autant humain.

- Carl… Carlisle… Vous ne.., tenta-t-elle.

Il la coupa laissant ses lèvres se posé sur les siennes. La langue du Vampire força légèrement sa compagne, mais cela lui sembla trop facile. Il l'entraîna dans tango sensuel dont il semblait être le seul à connaître les pas. Saisissant son visage entre ses main glacé qu'elle ne sentie pas, Carlisle se délecta de se baiser voler. Son créateur la laissa enfin respiré, comme si elle en avait besoin. Leur baiser cachait beaucoup de chose, mais chacun d'eux savait qu'ils devaient le faire… simplement pour en avoir le cœur plus léger lorsque le temps serait venu.

- Je… ne vous aimes… pas, souffla-t-elle à contre cœur, il ne faut mieux pas que je reste ici !

Le souffle court, Carlisle la fixa troublé. Son visage sembla fatigué, une chasse s'imposait. Il soupira longuement et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Non… évidemment…Je… Quelqu'un viendra te chercher tiens toi prête…

- Merci, souffla-t-elle tout aussi blessé que lui.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte la jeune vampire se mordit les doigts avec douceur.

- Je vous aimes, murmura-t-elle pour en avoir le cœur net avant de s'avancé vers une fenêtre.

Elle était un danger pour les humains, un danger pour les Cullen et une femme amoureuse du mauvais gars. Elle songea qu'il n'aurait pas du la mordre… Non sincèrement pas…

Quelque jours passèrent… Carlisle passait plus de temps avec sa famille et Cassidy apprenait à chasser d'elle même avec Alice et Jasper. Ils étaient toujours ses amis et étaient largement déçu qu'elle parte bientôt.

- Tu vas me manqué, Cass, dit simplement Alice.

- À moi aussi, renchérit Jasper.

Ce dernier la serra dans ses bras et s'abstint changer ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Vous allez me manqué aussi.. Seulement… pour votre famille… Je dois partir, souffla-t-elle à demi mot.

**_Cassidy_**

Si Edward avait été la, avec eux, il aurait sans doute fait un commentaire du genre : « Elle a raison, sa voix ténor aurait été lourde, tu as presque réussit à brisé notre famille…». Je savais très bien que je l'avais presque fait… enfin que je l'avais même totalement fait et je ne pouvais plus m'imaginer resté ici. Quand Alice avait annoncé la venue de trois autres Vampire, je m'étais sentie soulagé. Carlisle me renverrait sans doute avec eux.

Mes désirs furent comblé puisque je surpris, de mon ouie fine, une conversation entre Carlisle et un autre Vampire nommé Laurent.

- Je suis un nomade Carlisle ! Je ne peux pas prendre quelqu'un avec moi… surtout pas un nouveau né ! Irina…

- Je ne te demande pas de l'élevé ou de la garder avec toi… seulement Denali… Tanya me doit un service… Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à l'exigé, mais elle ne peut vraiment pas resté ici…

- Cacherais-tu des choses à ta famille Carlisle, demanda Laurent accusateur ?

- Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme là non plus, répliqua mon créateur.

- Je n'accepte pas… Simplement parce que tu envoies une des tiens chez nous !

- C'est le seule endroit ou elle sera… bien..

- Comme vous tu veux dire, répliqua Laurent avec rage.

- Non, s'exclama Carlisle perdu.

- Alors… Je la conduirai chez un ami Volturi… Elle y sera en sécurité et connaîtra toute nos lois !

- Quoi ? Un Volturi ?!

Volturi… Ce nom sonnait comme du miel dans ma bouche. Il me fallait être avec eux. Je suppliais Carlisle en silence de me laissé aller. Il le devait. Je le voulais.


	7. Something is lost, Something is found

JOYEUX NOWEL !!! Je sais... Je sais... Dans le prochain chapitre y'aura un POV d'Alice...

Chapitre 6 : Something is lost, Something is found

_Part 1 : Evacuating my love_

**_Carlisle Cullen_**

J'aurais tant voulu que les choses eut été différente. Edward avait sans doute raison : j'aurais du la laissé mourir, mais je l'aurais regretter autant que je regrette mon propre sort. Un soupire. Esme me semblait si satisfaite par l'idée de son départ que je me cachai dans la chasse et le travail pour ne pas avoir à l'affronté. Deux soupir. Un Volturi, mais… Trois soupire. Je devais le laisser faire. Si je voulais la revoir un jour et vivante… c'était peut-être la meilleur solution. Je ne le l'envoyais pas à la mort, elle serait seulement loin de nous et elle serait à l'abris de toute les erreurs que commettent les nouveaux nés. Quatre soupire.

- D'accord… Dirige toi vers l'escalier… Elle t'attendra dehors… Je te rejoins.

Laurent hocha de la tête et me retournai pour entrer dans sa chambre. Elle me regardait, ses yeux rouge me firent froid dans le dos. J'ouvris la fenêtre.

- Cassy… Tu vas me manquer, soufflai-je à demi mot.

- Votre famille aussi…

Elle s'élança vers la fenêtre, mais au dernier instant je la retins.

- Il y a des choses effroyable au sein des Volturi… N'y risque pas ta vie…

- Je connais mes limites…

-- Tes limites humaines, oui… mais pas celle du vampire que tu es…

- Je…

Je m'empressai de saisir son visage entre mes mains, plongent mon regard doré dans le l'océan de sang du sien.

- Tu seras toujours une Cullen pour moi !

- Et vous… toujours l'homme auquel j'aurai donné ma vie dans des circonstances différente…

Je la lâchai touché en plein cœur par ses mots. Je retirai alors ma bague, signe de ma famille et la lui donnai. Pour un tas de raison, seulement… égoïstement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'oublie. Tout aussi discrètement que silencieusement, elle sauta de la fenêtre, je la suivi du regard quelque seconde et finalement, je rejoignis Laurent, attends.

_Part 2 : It's start as a feeling_

_None_

Cassidy n'avait plus occupée de discutions depuis son départ et la micro-engueulade entre Esme et Carlisle au sujet de la bague de ce dernier. Les mois avaient passés. Bella avait accepter d'épouser Edward et la préparation de cette cérémonie était déjà en cours. Ses invitations avaient toutes été envoyer à une exception près : celle de Cassidy. Elle ne l'avait pas inscrite sur la liste de ses invités sachant très bien que plusieurs désapprouveraient. Malgré tout, Bella avait envie qu'elle soit présente avec tout les risques que cela engendraient. Le seule problème s'était de savoir où elle se trouvait…

Comme si le destin l'avait lui aussi voulu, lors d'une des visites de Seth, il lui tendit un lettre qui venait d'Alaska et qui lui était adressé.

- Billy a reçu ça et m'a demander de te le donner..

- Merci…

C'était écrit avec délicatesse et légèreté. Elle s'informait de tout le monde, surtout de la santé de Bella : une lettre adorable, mais tellement inutile. Seulement Bella y vit autre chose : un réel signe du destin. Alors, elle y répondit avec bonheur et lui envoya son invitation. Quelque semaine plus tard, elle reçut la réponse positive et hésita a en parler a Carlisle.

- Carlisle…

- Oui, Bella, dit-il en leva les yeux de son livre de médecine.

- Je… J'ai… , hésita-t-elle.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Bella ?

- J'ai eut des nouvelles de…, elle hésita encore un instant toute prête a mentionner Cassidy, ma mère..

- C'est a Alice que tu devrais dire cela… Elles sont bonne au moins, l'interrogea-t-il sachant qu'elle parlait de quelqu'_une_ d'autre.

- Excellente, souffla-t-elle en quittant son bureau!

_Part 3 : Vampire Heart_

_**Cassidy**_

Avant de partir, j'avais bien pris soin de me nourrir. Mon nouveau père qui n'avait rien d'un Volturi, me trouvait trop jeune pour me couper le plaisir de la chasse. Ma victime était jeune, mais mature pas assez pour s'éviter la mort apparament. Je le voyais blond, tout aussi pale que moi. Ses yeux visés au miens m'apparaissaient onctueux comme le miel. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait vraiment l'air, c'était seulement ce que je voulais que mes yeux voient. Son sang avait un goût métallique et froid. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais longuement pleurer comme à chaque fois. Je mordais à pleine dent dans ce que je n'aurais jamais fait… si je n'en avais pas été amoureuse. Il ne m'aimait plus comme je l'aimais. Notre baiser avait tout changer et je n'étais pas prête à l'assumer. C'était plus pour ça que j'étais partie que pour sa famille.

En ce qui concerne mon nouveau père, il était totalement différent de Carlisle. Petit et trapu, il n'avait rien de séduisant. Il était amoureux d'une humaine plus jeune que lui, mais son amour pour elle le forçait à trouver le moyen de redevenir humain. Il n'avait donc rien d'un Volturi. Aaron, c'était son nom, habitait très près de Denali, mais passait sous le silence devant tout les autres clan de Vampire à cause de sa pratique. Laurent m'avait expliqué qu'il était tomber sur eux, lui en son groupe de chercheur, par hasard et malgré leur pratique, il avait tissé un lien. Faire croire à Carlisle que j'étais avec les Volturi l'éloignerait le plus de moi et Laurent avait rapidement compris que c'était l'effet que je désirais. Seulement, la sombre idiote que j'étais étais prête à retourner près d'eux. Si je le faisais, c'était uniquement pour Bella, cette chère amie.

J'aurais voulu me faire toute petite, mais Aaron avait décidé de ne pas me laissé y aller seul et sans confort. Il me laissa deux de ses gardes du corps personnel en plus de son Hummer jaune. La voiture était plus un luxe qu'autre chose et je n'aurais même pas le plaisir de la conduire. L'avantage de ses deux grosses brutes étaient bien simple : bien qu'ils soient vampire, ils ne brillaient pas au soleil. Pierre et Paul étaient le produit d'une étape de la recherche.

Enfin, le chemin avait été court tout comme le serait la noce. Une fois arriver, tout les Cullen y compris Carlisle était sous le porche quasiment scandalisé de voir le Hummer sur leur territoire. Je surpris Paul à rire ce qui me fit décocher un faible sourire. Ils quittèrent la voiture stoïque.

- Qui…, entendit-je Alice murmurer avant de sourire à pleine dent.

- Pas des Volturi, souffla Jasper près à bondir.

Pierre m'ouvrit alors doucement la porte. Je sortie alors mes jambes. J'abordais des talons haut quasiment suicidaire aussi pâle que ma peau. Je m'avançai alors près de l'extérieur toujours dans l'ombre de notre voiture et puis d'un mouvement fluide, je sortis. Ma tenue était noire, couvrait mes bras qui paraissaient toujours trop long et infiniment courte. Emmett me détailla avec attention, j'eus peur qu'il ne me reconnu pas. Quant à Jasper, il s'élança sur moi. Les gardes du corps l'empêchèrent de m'approcher. J'eus le cœur brisé en voyant Esme et Carlisle déguerpirent à l'intérieur. Je soupirai.

- Laissez…, fis-je en poussant les deux hommes.

Je me jetai à son coup sans dire quoi que ce soit. Je me sentais bien…grâce à lui, à son don. Je m'attardai… et provoquai l'impatience d'Alice.

- Je savais que tu viendrais…, dit-elle à voit haute pour continuer à voix infiniment basse, et tu reviendra… quand _Il_ _sera parti_…

À la simple façon dont elle dit _Il_ _sera parti, _je compris que… qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle.

La conversation s'attarda, continua avec Jasper. Je lui racontai tout mon histoire parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi et je le vis enfin à la fin de la soirée.

- Tu ressemble… à cette actrice américaine… Attends, dit-il absent.

Ce n'était pas lui.

- Angie, répliquai-je agacé. Carl… Carlisle… tu ne me pose aucune question sur ma nouvelle vie ?

- Je… Je…

Ce n'était décidément pas lui. Au moment ou je voulu dire quelque chose, mon téléphone portable sonnait. C'était Aaron : je devais répondre.

- Excuse moi, souffla Carlisle.

Je secouai la tête et soupirai. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser, mais à moi. Ce n'était pas Aaron, mais il avait déjà quitté le pays avec sa douce. Il me léguait tout… ce qui n'aurais jamais du être à moi.

Avant de partir, je laissai à Bella l'adresse du labo dans une magnifique enveloppe crème et un petit mot :

_Donne la à Carlisle lorsque que tout autour de vous sera paisible…Je l'attendrai qu'il vienne ou non…_

Alice devait la lui remettre dès son retour de voyage de noce, mais j'eu comme l'impression qu'elle l'aurait bien après.


End file.
